Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex, where many architectures have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users, who seek consistent network access across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architectures for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large and diverse geographical area, can travel at variable speeds, can have internal networks related to the vehicle itself, and can include more than one end user at a time. Providing the ability to conduct transactions, including data exchanges, in vehicular network environments in a disruption tolerant manner, providing mobility support to devices inside a vehicle, enabling collaborative use of data from sensing devices in a vehicle, and optimizing retrieval and display of navigational maps in a vehicle present significant challenges to system designers, vehicle manufacturers, service and data providers, and the like.